The Creature (The Angel's Game)
'''The Creature '''is a malovolent beast and the main antagonist in The Angel's Game slender series and returns as a supporting antagonist turned anti-hero in APCollection. He is also son of Slender Man and Dweller's brother. History He was created by Slender Man (know as The Father) along with his heroic brother The Dweller in a place know as The Rift (some kind of portal between dimensions). Both accidentally created their own "history" when they left The Rift and appeared in one of the universes. Believing themselves to be Nephilims, sons of a group of fallen angels lead by Samyaza know as The Watchers and that they were enemies. Creature created a body based on his Father for himself while Dweller choosed to possesses people. Several years before The Angel's Game, The Creature discovered who was Dweller's host, a girl named Carrie Miller. The Creature tortured Carrie, causing Dweller to run away. The Angel's Game Years later, a new host had been choosen, a man named Joshua "Josh" Rallus Harris. The Creature tried to defeat Dweller once again and ruin Josh's life. Creature was powerful enough to build a army of undead and possess one of Josh's friends, Austin Bradley later know as The Other. The Creature attacked Austin and almost killing for not joining his side. He later tried to defeat both Dweller and Josh but in vain. He killed Alana and Nathan inside of Austin's body. Dweller used so much of his energy that he drive Josh insane, Josh tried to commit suicide and killed himself along with Dweller. They somehow became a powerful entity know as Emet Rotter, who was powerful enough to defeat Creature. The Creature tried to attack Stephen Patrick later know as Mr. Collector along with his undead friends, Stephen defeated the zombies while Josh and The Other were fighting each other, Other freed from Creature's control and becaming Austin again, attacked Creature and dragged him into the lake, causing both of their deaths. APCollection It was revealed that Creature let Austin kill him on purpose in order to gain energy from the lake (that was actually a Rift). Months after the events of The Angel's Game, The Creature appeared in a alternate universe and tried to do the same that he did in the first universe, defeat Dweller and ruin Josh's life, but this Josh was more powerful than the other one, being host of Emet Rotter and a new entity know as The Deamer. In rage, The Creature killed several innocent families, one of them was Alternate Austin Bradley's sister. Josh became a much poweful entity know as The Reborn and allied himself with The Creature and The Outcast (Alternate Tyler Greene) in order to defeat Mr. Collector (Alternate Stephen Patrick) and active Phase-3. Mr. Collector along with Alternate Austin Bradley killed both The Creature and The Outcast. It was revelead that Reborn sent Creature to his death as a revenge for what he done to Carrie Miller when he still was The Dweller and that he is actually Mr. Collector's father. Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Creature Category:Mass Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Copycats